


The Nutcracker Prince

by Strump



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Asexual, Christmas, Gay, M/M, Nutcracker, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Set Design, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump
Summary: Tis the Season! The Brooklyn Ballet Company is putting on a production of the Nutcracker once again, and clarinetist Bucky Barnes is ready for another couple months of fun rehearsals and shenanigans. Except, this year, Director Nick Fury has hired a new set designer, Steve Rogers, and Bucky is smitten from the first time he catches the man's bright blue eyes. Will there be a Christmas miracle, or will Bucky spend another Christmas alone in his studio apartment drinking eggnog straight from the carton?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26





	The Nutcracker Prince

Bucky liked first rehearsal days with the full company. The symphony had been looking over the music for almost a month when the Director of the ballet, Fury, had called Coulson to let him know that the dancers and set were ready to add music. He was one of the first of the symphony to arrive, walking into the small backroom side by side with Sam to drop off their instrument cases.

"Do you think Fury is gonna be such a hardass this year?" Sam asked as he removed his trombone from his case.

"Isn't he always?" Bucky countered with a smirk. Sam let out a conceding chuckle and gave a shrug. 

The Brooklyn Ballet Company's production of the Nutcracker was one of their most coveted gigs, and the one they got paid the most for. It brought in thousands of people every year, with some tickets costing exorbitant amounts of money, but Bucky always got a front row seat. He put his instrument stand together first, followed by his clarinet, putting a reed in his mouth, and followed Sam towards the pit. 

"Did you hear about the new set designer this year?" Sam asked as they set their stuff down and placed music on stands. Clint wandered over with half a cookie in his mouth, drumsticks tucked under his arm.

"He's supposed to be like famous or something, right?" Bucky inquired, muffled by the reeds in his mouth. 

"He did the set design for the last show the Met Opera did." Clint replied, chasing his cookie with a swig of Monster.

"Dude you gotta lay off the energy drinks. You're gonna have a heart attack before you're 35." Sam sighed at him, shaking his head. 

"How in the world did Fury convince him to do our little down-home show?" Bucky wondered.

"Apparently the guy is good friends with Stark. Said he'd do it for the experience, and as a favor." Clint replied, ignoring Sam's exasperated look as he slammed the rest of the monster and crushed the can between his hands. 

"Experience." Bucky threw air quotes up, rolling his eyes. "How do you get more experience if you've already done a Met show?" He asked. His friends only shrugged in response. "I guess when Tony Stark asks, you answer." He mumbled, taking his seat as Coulson entered the pit.

"See you guys at break." Clint wiggled his fingers and made his way back to the percussion corner, throwing his can at Scott, the second percussionist. Bucky took his seat, putting his reed in place and playing a few scales on his instrument. 

The first rehearsal was usually boring for the instrumentalists. The dancers had only been using prerecorded CD's up to this point, and it was always a bit of a learning curve to switch to the live orchestra. He could always tell which dancers were new to the show that year based on how lost they got throughout the rehearsal. He could only snicker as he heard Natasha cursing in Russian from side stage. 

Four hours later, they stood for their break. Bucky stretched and cracked his neck side to side before following the rest of the crew towards the tables piled high with sandwich makings. As he passed the stage, he noticed a man he'd never seen before. He was shorter, probably only reaching to Bucky's chin, and had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was crouched low, a paintbrush in his hand, as he surveyed one of the brightly painted sets. 

"Steve! Are you coming?" He heard Nat call. The man looked up, catching Bucky's eye before he looked to Nat. 

"I'll catch up." He replied, his voice deeper than Bucky had expected. Nat quirked a brow at him but continued her trajectory towards the lunch table. 

"That the new designer?" Bucky asked, jogging to catch up to the ballet instructor.

"Steve? Yeah." She nodded, passing him a plate. 

"I heard he worked on the last Met show." Bucky said as he snatched a few slices of lunch meat and some bread. 

"Yeah, he did some set design for them.” Nat nodded, creating her sandwich as she and Bucky made their way to the edge of the stage.

"Oh." Bucky replied. "I heard he was like famous in the theater world." A world which, though he was a pit musician, Bucky didn't know much about.

"I mean, he's pretty well known." Nat replied as she took a seat on the edge of the stage, legs dangling. Bucky flopped down next to her. "But he's just a guy who paints." Bucky opened his mouth to defend the man, set design didn't seem like an easy job, but a voice interrupted him.

"And you're just a gal who dances." Steve sat beside Nat with his own plate, two sandwiches piled on top of each other. Nat smirked.

"Damn right." She nodded, picking up her sandwich. Bucky wrinkled his nose as a glob of mayo dripped onto her plate, looking away as she took a big bite.

“I’m Steve.” The blond shot Bucky a smile and he felt himself flush, immediately looking towards his food.

“Uh, hey. Bucky.” Bucky swallowed harshly. “Do you two know each other?” He asked as he picked up his own sandwich, mercifully devoid of mayo, and took a bite.

“Oh yeah.” Steve nodded, but didn’t elaborate. Bucky swallowed. What did that mean? Were they an item? Did they hookup? Were they just friends? His heart sank a bit. Steve was gorgeous, with ink twisting up his arms and a crooked smile, sparkling eyes. Bucky wanted nothing more than to know about him.

“Steve and I went to college together.” Natasha spoke, watching Bucky squirm with a knowing smirk.

“Even lived together for a year.” Steve spoke through a mouthful of bread. Nat reached over, slapping the man’s bony shoulder.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross.” She chided. Steve rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yes, mother.” He replied, taking a drink from his metal water bottle beside him. Bucky snorted, looking away as Natasha shot a glare his way.

“A bunch of us usually go out after first rehearsal.” Bucky blurted as a silence lulled between the three of them. “Do you want to come?” He asked, feeling himself flush red as Nat hid a laugh behind a weak cough. Steve beamed over at him.

“I’d love to, thanks Bucky.” He chirped. Bucky nearly choked on his sandwich as the full force of Steve’s smile hit him, and he quickly looked away as the tips of his ears flushed red. What in the world was this man even doing to him?! Bucky was smooth and suave, a flirt at every turn, and this single man had the ability to turn him into a blustering mess after just a few minutes. “I’ll catch you guys later. I’ve still got some painting to finish before we start up again.” He waved, standing up, and Bucky winced as heard Steve’s back pop a bunch. Steve stretched his arms over his head with a groan before hurrying away.

“Real smooth, Barnes.” Nat teased as soon as Steve was out of ear shot. Bucky bumped her shoulder roughly, pursing his lips and glaring at her.

“Shut up.”


End file.
